Our Way of Dissing Kaiba For No Good Reason!
by ChIbIkItSuNe3
Summary: You'd think i'd like Kaiba!? no way! For those Kaiba Haters, please review. I don't give a damn about flames except for the fact they may pay. i don't own YGO or Nadesico or YYH.


Our Way of Dissing Kaiba for No Good Reason Rated PG-13 4 some bad language Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, I'd tell Kaiba to shut the BLEEP BLEEPITY BLEEP up!  
  
Kitsune_no_hikari:Welcome, Kaiba fans and Kaiba haters! We will be dissing the BLEEP out of Kaiba! Kaiba Fans: BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Kitsune:Oh, shut the BLEEP up, you bakas. We will begin the dissing now. After you, YamiBakura. YamiBakura: You are a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaalllly BLEEPY duelist, Kaiba! You couldn't even defeat Yugi! Kaiba: Neither could you, you know. YamiBakura: Hn. Well, I say you're stupid, Kaiba! Wanna go next, Malik? Malik: Sure, why not? Kaiba, you are such a BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPITY BLEEPING jerk! Now hand over your Egyptian God card so I can beat the BLEEP out of You! Kitsune:Oh yeah! You go Malik! Kaiba Fans: Stop dissing Kaiba and shut the BLEEP BLEEPITY BLEEP up, you BLEEPING fools! Why don't you go ahead and diss Duke instead? Kitsune: Because there's nothing to diss Duke about, duh. -.- Marina: Exactly. So why don't you do us all a favor and save your BLEEPING comments for later! Malik: Good one, Marina! Kitsune: So how about Jono going next? Jono: Kaiba, you're a BLEEPING jerk! You called me a sad little puppy dog! Let me tell you this, Kaiba. If it hadn't been for Yugi, you'd still be in the Shadow Realm with your little brother! Kaiba:......... Kitsune: Ryou, would you like to say anything to Kaiba? Ryou:[gazing up at me adorably] yup. Kitsune: Well then, say it. Ryou: Okay. To the bloody hell with you, Kaiba, you BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPITY BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP baka!!! Kitsune: Whoa. That was certainly unexpected from you, Ryou. Ryou:[smiling cutely] I know. Kitsune: we have someone new joining us! Here comes miss Ruri Hoshino! Ruri:[to Kaiba] Baka no baka (idiot of an idiot). Marik: I WANNA GO NEXT! Kitsune: all right Marik go ahead. [to Malik] how do you put up with him? Malik: dunno Marik: KAIBA! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BLEEP! Mokuba: How dare you say that about my big brother! Marik: I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! Mokuba: EEEEP! DUN KILL ME! Kitsune: calm down, Marik! Marik: SHUT UP! Kitsune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! runs away Malik: well that's just great. You scared off our hostess.  
  
WHAK! Malik:EEP! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YamiBakura: eyebrows twitching WILL YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS STOP IT ALREADY? FIRST YOU SCARE OFF KITSUNE, THEN YOU'RE WHAKIN' EACH OTHER ON THE ASS! WHAT NEXT? Ryou:Yami, get a hold of yourself! Kitsune:[returning] ano.did I miss anything? Everyone except Ryou: NO! Kitsune: aaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhttttttty ! Twitching HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RUN THIS SHOW IF YOU GUYS ARE DOIN' STUFF BEHIND MY BACK AND WON'T TELL ME? Everyone:EEP! DUN KILL US! Ryou:*whimpers* I don't like it when you yell like that. I didn't even do anything. Kitsune:*calms down* gomenasai, I didn't know that. I shouldn't have yelled like that. Gomenasai, Ryou, my ai. But that still doesn't mean everyone else is off the hook! [everyone else cowers in ?9h34r except YamiBakura. No one notices that another three people have entered] New people:uh, hello? Is this 'our way of dissing Kaiba for no good reason'? Kitsune: [looks up] yes, yes it is. What are your names,please? 1stNew person: my name is Kurama. 2ndNew person: I am Hiei. 3rd new person:My name is Kenshin, that it is. Kitsune: Well hello there, Kurama, Kenshin and Hiei! I'm Kitsune no Hikari! ( preferably known as either Kitsune or Rina) Hiei:[to Kaiba] You god chikusho BLEEPING freak! Kurama: [to Kaiba] Naturally. Kenshin: you are not a very nice person, that you aren't. Kitsune: Okay, that's all for now! Readers, Read and Review please! If u flame me, you will be banished to the Shadow Realm and I'll send Anzu there too with her stupid friendship rants!! And I mean that too!!!!! I am so evil ^.^ lol. 


End file.
